Retrace: Pavements
by inkedvigilante
Summary: Part 1 / The Calamity will shake the world in a few weeks and a final conference meeting is held in preparation for it. In the grand building, Romania encounters Switzerland who was taking it all severely. Yet the majority of the Nations, including Hungary celebrate. "For the life they lived and for the life they will continue after..."
1. Broken Borders

_Completed **Part 1** of APH Retrace (in profile)._

Special Thanks to: Marcy Charli Zara, Luna Safire and Turtle-tamer(tumblr)

Oh, and you will encounter italicized lettering a lot because I abuse them for what I call "thought bubbles" of a character. It's like snapping into sudden present tense for their views. It's really apparent in Retrace itself so I hope you don't mind?

* * *

**I: Broken Borders**

_ "They say that when you are fearful, your true self shows. In a daunting situation you become either, nervous or afraid or maybe calm and controlled. In a matter of total terror, things are entirely different..."_

The weeks before the Calamity occurred, there was a world meeting. It was called the Great World Gathering, one of the largest private gatherings ever held among a large group of personified countries. Nation-beings all over the world made sure they showed up to the occasion, though some were more reluctant than others. There was no doubt that every country (they also called themselves, aside from Nation-being) wanted to see their friends and allies before the cataclysm that would change their lives forever.

Growing into something certain, 'the End' was no longer an idea. Satellites had sizzled, calculations had been re-estimated, and what used to be stable was shaken to the very core. All across the globe, people waited and prepared for the catastrophe that was about to hit them in the coming weeks.

Throughout the Grand Council Hall, words resonated with a beat of panic. Loud chatter, shuffling papers, and footsteps on the marble floors, engulfed the silence that was in the room hours before. The place was used to chaotic global council meetings, from the G20 to large assemblies of the hundreds of country representatives. However, on that particular morning, the room was troubled with a new level of chaos.

Yes. Every single person knew something was going to happen. There were too many obvious signs in the past months; dead volcanoes suddenly erupted, ice caps rapidly melted, causing heavy flooding in coastal regions and in the coldest regions there were random reports of scorched victims. Riots made headlines as individuals questioned government tactics. Global wars halted and the armed forces returned home to help protect their land. The year was one of the worst years for all economies, both rich and poor.

Nations grew fearful for the survival of their legacies. Some were behind with their preparations and were panicking for the destruction was drawing near. Some had hidden secrets from each other for the sake of their own people. However, there were a few in particular ready to be put to the test.

Rows and rows of tables and chairs were filled with countries arguing, listening, and sighing. Some Nations, like Romania, who was leaning against a column with his arms crossed, simply watched the chatter with indifference. The Nation wore his classic reddish suit and hat that day, and it so happened that everyone in the room was dressed in their military uniforms without being told to in the invitation. He even found Belarus and Ukraine in their feminine military suits. The meeting was neither formal nor casual and everyone was discussing the outbreak of paranoia.

_ Chaotic and noisy - nothing's changed,_ thought the Romanian. _But something felt different..._

Glancing around, he listened to the conversations that filled the air.

"Will you at least start this meeting? It has been an hour!"

"I have no time for this; we should be tending to our people!"

"Where's my seat?"

"We have already sorted everything out!"

"What are you doing sitting on my chair?!"

Romania rolled his eyes and glanced at the open archway where some other countries stood near, waiting for friends to arrive. He adjusted his favourite hat and decided to make his way through the busy row to wait for Bulgaria.

_ What is taking him so long? _He frowned before he slithered behind occupied seats. He passed by Turkey and Greece, who were fighting about which one of them was more prepared for the doomsday. Ignoring them, Romania took his spot a couple of empty seats away from the Mediterraneans and the other southeastern European countries.

On his other side were empty seats for the Germanic Nations, and much to his dismay, Hungary's seat was right next to his. Fortunately, it was currently occupied by Switzerland. The young, blonde, green-eyed Alpine was wearing his evergreen military uniform with his rifle strapped behind him.

Romania could not resist a joke. "Finally, you have taken over _that_ country." He counted the empty seats pass the Swiss man; Austria's seat was next, then Switzerland's actual seat, then Liechtenstein's, then Prussia's, and Germany's. In the row behind them sat the rest of Europe while the rows before them seated more and more countries from near and far.

"It's a long story," sighed the Swiss Nation. "The others are either outside or down there at the front talking to Ivan and Alfred."

The two Nations spotted Austria, Prussia and Germany in deep conversation with Russia and America at the front row table. With them were Japan, Britain and China.

"Don't you need to talk to other Nations," Romania asked curiously. "Or have you already…?"

"My deals are done and over with," Switzerland retorted. "Lili and I started to prepare things beforehand a couple of years ago…I have nothing else to talk about to the other Nations."

Romania turned away. Only a few Nations had prepared for an upcoming destruction. He had no clue if other countries had built bunkers for their people but he knew for certain that his own country would survive. One of his people had long predicted the apocalypse and he had listened. He had not believed it at first, but it had all became clear in the past two years. He had indeed, prepared earlier than most. _My Transylvania will remain,_ he smiled at the thought. _I feel I'm one of the most prepared out of-_

"What are you so happy about?" Switzerland asked , snapping Romania back to his senses.

The Romanian collected himself. "Nothing," he said. "Oh, so... where's the lovely little Liechtenstein?"

Switzerland creased his brow. "She's with Belgium and Hungary. They are waiting on Seychelles to arrive and I bet you're waiting on Bulgaria?"

"Yeah," Romania answered with a comical tone. "I'm waiting on him, until I grow a beard and die of age. Still waiting."

The Swiss Nation was tough, but somehow he managed a faint smirk. "Romania, may I ask you something?"

"Okay…?" The Nation fiddled with his thumbs before turning to the Alpine. This must be one of the longest - and most peculiar - conversations he ever had with a distant Nation like Switzerland. They rarely encountered each other across Europe, and most of the time, the Swiss avoided everyone. Switzerland liked his seclusion in the Alpine Mountains, while Romania kept to his own Carpathian range. It never occurred to him that they had some common ground after all. Romania regarded the Alpine carefully. "I'm listening..."

Switzerland's face turned grim when he spoke. "Even if the Nations have made preparations for what's going to come, how long do you think _that_ will last?"

Romania's shoulders sagged from the burden of the notion. He knew what his friend meant and he knew that once the biggest event in history actually occurred, a new world would have to be rebuilt from the ashes of the old. The Romanian did not know how to answer this at all. He did not know what would become of them, so all he could say was a joke to lighten the mood.

"We don't know how hard it is going to be, next week," he shrugged. "I mean, sure - Mother Earth will be poppin' a few volcanoes and sweating buckets, but let's just see how it all goes, hmm?"

The answer was not what Switzerland hoped for.

Seeing this reaction, Romania quickly said, "Once we suffer the first ordeal we can take on the consequences then, Switzerland. We have to last for everyone else's sake..." _We have to..._


	2. Bonds

**II: Bonds**

Leaving the noisy council room, a fiery-spirited Hungary led two other Nation-beings on a march to the main entrance just around the grand corridors. She, along with Liechtenstein and Belgium, were determined to welcome Seychelles, Wy, and Monaco when they arrive. It had been years since the female Nations had gathered up like this. They could barely remember the last time they had shopped at a mall or simply hung out with each other.

The year had been stressful and for many of the days, Hungary had spent her free time at the local gym. Her friends had been so busy; Austria, her ex-husband, had even stopped inviting her over for dinner. The Magyar leaders had taken care of things in the past months and she felt that her preparations were good enough for what was coming. Besides, Austria - and even Prussia - reassured her that they would supply each other with resources in the aftermath and they would look out for her if anything happens. Both the male Nations were one of her close allies, aside from her old friend, Poland.

"I can't wait until the presentations are over," exclaimed the Hungarian, stopping at the entrance. "There is so much to do today since everyone's here."

Young Liechtenstein giggled. "I can't wait either!" she said. "I hear they are serving special foods from all over the world…"

"Don't forget desert!" Belgium added with a twinkle in her eyes. She fixed the headband around her medium, blonde-brown hair elatedly, as if she was already preparing for dinner. "They have dancing and dinner scheduled tonight as well!"

Liechtenstein frowned, consciously placing her hands to her sides. "I'm not dressed for dancing." She was first to point out their lack of formal attire. Like everyone else, she had on her military uniform, bearing a similar green colour to her Swiss brother.

Belgium placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Fancy dress or not, you'll have a great time!"

"If you don't, Lili…" Hungary huddled them in a group hug. "I'll make sure you do until Vash will have trouble calming you down!"

The three Nations laughed whole heartedly and for a moment they just took in each other's presence. Warm. Happy. Laughing. Just like old times.

Hungary glanced at each of her friends, their faces plastered with happiness and joy, but there was worry beneath the smiling veils. The three of them had similar green eye colours, but with different tones and shades. Hungary's were deep emerald, gentle but fierce; Belgium had a tint of hazel, warm and cool; Liechtenstein's pearly greens glowed brightly with hope.

Warm. Happy. Laughing…

When the three of them made it outside, they sat on the welcoming main stairs to wait for the last limos running late. Hungary breathed in the fresh air and lush scent of flowers. The sun, looking so normal and innocent, beamed down for the afternoon. Everything was much quieter outside than inside the building.

The meeting was held in a private place, owned by the original members of the Axis and Allies of the Second World War, many years ago. America arranged the limos and buses to pick up Nations from airports and docks earlier this morning.

_ It's such a beautiful and isolated place, untouched by Nature's wrath_, Hungary thought, shielding her eyes from the leer of the solar ball in the sky.

Reminded of the graphic events that year, in her mind she reviewed her preparations again. _I'm sure my leaders have taken care of things_, she kept telling herself, _I will recheck tomorrow and make sure my people have secured themselves._

Hungary did not want to discuss the matter to her friends, and neither did they, since none of them brought it up. They escaped it for the time being to enjoy each other's company.

Finally, a couple more limousines pulled in the driveway and the last few familiar faces joined them.

(~)

Hungary escorted the final group to the council room. They ventured through the grand hall overwhelmed with mixed feelings.

Seychelles laughed when they reached the subject around France. "And I kept telling him, '_Monsieur, No!' _I can handle myself! I am no longer your little girl, silly."

"I am not surprised by Bonnefoy's behaviour," Monaco stated, with a devious look on her face. "He also invited me to stay at his place all through next week. But I rejected."

Belgium and Liechtenstein trotted alongside them.

"You two are a little harsh on France," chuckled Belgium. "Unless you're playing with him?"

"_Mais non!_" cried the Seychellois Nation, as the group made their way to the arch entry. "We want to prove to him that we are strong Nations. We can get through this. Make him proud, _oui?_"

Hungary turned to face her island friend with a smile. "Believe me, you've done that all ready, Sey."

Her friend gleamed brightly at this. Seychelles' FrenchIslands were small but so far nature's fury had not touched the country aside from the usual rainstorms.

Shaking away the taboo subject, Hungary peered over her friends and checked to see if everyone was there and accounted for. Bulgaria blinked away from her gaze. Overlooking him, she stepped aside and braced her ears for the deafening noise as she entered the main conference room.

As Hungary helped the incoming Nations find their seats, she noticed her German friends circling the front tables. She turned to find Belgium had gone to sit with her brother, Netherlands, and Liechtenstein was making her way to sit beside Switzerland, using Austria's assigned seat.

Hungary felt relieved. _Vash kept his word and I don't have to sit beside that toothy Romanian._ She involuntarily curled her lip up at the thought of her fang-toothed enemy.

Hungary had never been fond of Romania. The memories of mountainous wars and their rivalry over Transylvania scarred her mind like the battle scars from conflicts with Turkey's Ottoman Empire. She caught Romania's seething glance for a second, but thankfully Bulgaria interrupted. Hungary glanced over to where Turkey sat. He was busy shaking hands with Egypt and Greece. Somehow she suddenly felt like she should make her apologies.

Scanning the tables, she saw formerly rival Nations conversing lightly and even laughing together in some cases. In the past, Peace Treaties were signed, Nations forgave each other and all went well in a span of years. It overwhelmed her in this room, as countries - that used to strangle each other's throats - mingled like old friends. Not that there was anything wrong with that, honestly. But was this turning into a World Peace Conference with a touch of pretense? She did not want to bother with her rivals right now. Too many people.

_ Maybe later I'll try to make peace_, she contemplated for a second. _Though, I can't guarantee it for some, I will try anyway._

Hungary noticed Monaco and Seychelles making their way to where France was. Probably for a hug from the Frenchman. Immediately, that reminded her of her own friends. She shot down the stairs and joined her team at the front.

(~)

Hungary approached the original Allies and Axis at the front tables. Germany and Britain were bickering about a monologue while Japan, China, Russia, and America were talking about starting the program. Austria and Prussia were steps away from where Belarus sat patiently, gazing lecherously at Russia.

Hungary looped an arm around Austria's neck. "Did I miss anything, _Herr Edelstein_?"

She felt him lean to her slightly and the Austrian smiled at her. "Nothing entirely important."

"You missed out on West's moment of enlightenment!" Prussia exclaimed, loud enough for his brother, Germany, to hear. "You should've seen his face!"

Hungary saw Germany tense but he did not turn around to face them. He simply continued talking to Britain.

Austria gracefully took Hungary's hand and led her to their seats. Although she wanted to stay with Prussia and the Allies longer, an unreadable glance from Belarus made her surrender to Austria's lead.

He glanced back at her when her pace slowed. "Elizaveta…?"

Instead of paying any attention to the other Nation, Hungary was curiously observing the scene at the front. America and Germany were being led by Britain to the stage. Apparently, they had prepared a presentation and a speech for the crowd. Belarus must be waiting on Russia, who was still discussing something with Japan. China left; he had probably finished his terms. Prussia was just standing there obviously supporting his young brother, with a silly, yet proud grin on his face.

Bumping against a table before her, she stumbled. Austria had led her to her seat already. Hungary cleared her mind as the lights dimmed to focus on the stage before them, and the crowd grew silent and wary.

At last, after couple of hours of chaos, the Great World Gathering began its main event.


	3. And Bridges

**III: And Bridges**

"Good afternoon dudes and dudettes, how are ya'll doin'?" America's comedic outburst lightened every spirit in the crowd.

Switzerland was not entirely brightened at first, but he felt himself ease. Throughout America's jokes in his short hilarious act, Switzerland grew unexpectedly amused as the comical country punched in every punch line with precise timing. He even heard Sweden, a tough Nation behind him, chortle over and Ikea reference. Switzerland felt himself burst with laughter from one of America's European chocolate jokes. Liechtenstein gave him a glance with gleaming eyes and even Austria raised a brow at him, yet he cleared his throat and said it was a cough.

America ended his show with a shout out to his close brother Canada sitting among the crowd. "See, Matt? I told you I rock as a comedian! Thank you very much!" The American raised his arms like a hero would, and bowed to the crowd's ringing applause.

Suddenly, Switzerland hardened his face realizing that America had never mentioned the upcoming apocalypse in any way, shape, or form in his presentation. Something about this world meeting struck him as odd.

He watched Britain take the microphone to introduce the next act. Then the next…then the next…Nations showed off their talents, funny slideshows, and videos exhibiting their people, their culture, their stories, and their lives…

The Alpine narrowed his eyes and stopped listening to the crowd. He stopped paying attention entirely, no longer laughing and cheering for the Nations performing on stage. He clapped half-heartedly and smiled when Liechtenstein turned to him, oblivious to his hollowness. _The Nations are celebrating, _he thought, his spirit fell deeply sorrowful. _Because this may be the last time everyone's gathered around_.

Presentation after presentation, the crowd's joyful energy faded. When Britain concluded the last presentation, the countries went completely silent after a depressing applause. The presentations were meant to distract them from the subject at hand, but now that it was ending, the countries just sat there waiting for what was next.

Switzerland lifted his eyes to Britain, who was standing rigidly on stage.

The Englishman held the microphone tightly and spoke. "The night is still young," he pronounced, his words echoing throughout the entire building. "What is everybody so damn gloomy about?"

A pause.

"Is it because of the prodding thought of our so-called End in the next couple of weeks?"

Another pause. No one stirred.

"Oh, I see. You all expected a conference, am I right?"

Again, another moment of silence.

Switzerland felt heavy tension circulating the room by the very question.

England continued with utter conviction. "Well, believe it or not, this _is_ a conference! This is a crucial conference with a purpose to give everyone the chance to see each other and discuss things like their past, present and future! We are celebrating in this conference, for the life we lived, and the life we will continue after this hell!

"Indeed, ladies and gentlemen, bloody hell will arrive, but let us summon every inch of our willpower and LIVE for our people! God damn it all, relax yourselves for a moment and simply enjoy each other's company!" The Nation looked around, his thick brows furrowed. "Now raise your chins and give a warm welcome to our brother Ludwig Beilschmidt, who you all know as Germany!"

His voice reverberated in Switzerland's mind like fire. At that moment everyone in the room gave an outstanding ovation; the countries were rejuvenated by England's words.

_ You clearly bewitched everyone Britain._ The thought made Switzerland flinch, as the crowd ended their applause. Valor and determination…_for the life we will continue after this bloody hell, indeed_...

Germany fixed his collar and stepped up to the podium with a sheet of paper. "Thank you, Sir Arthur Kirkland." Britain gave him a genuine nod in return. Everyone went silent again. This time it was an eager silence. An eager silence for every word Germany was about to say.

As the Deutschland unfolded his written speech, Switzerland saw Prussia randomly sitting at the front row close to the stage. _His brotherly support is so obvious,_ he thought. The Swiss Nation turned to Liechtenstein and considered this a little longer until Germany cleared his throat and began his speech.

"I will make this speech short," he said, "so there will be no further delays on our schedule."

Silence.

He stammered, "And I do not wish to talk any further about the...um…well…the matters on the upcoming event…" The German glanced around; his severe gaze caught every eye, young and old. "For the World will not end weeks from now. The Earth will run over a bump on the road. As individual Nations we will fight this war. Man versus Nature. That is the real conflict here.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, beloved Nations, know this, every one of us will rise again. Mankind will rebuild itself out of the ashes like a phoenix and we will protect our people! We are countries that are everlasting! Let us not have Nature get the upper hand! It will show us no mercy, but I assure you, we will survive it!"

Switzerland felt Liechtenstein take his hand as the Nation spoke.

"Our flags will remain standing, my friends! Their colours will fly for our future generations to live on!"

The crowd could no longer hold themselves back, they stood up to a give a grand applause. But Germany was not finished.

He let the crowd gradually settle down again and continued, "My friends, we will suffer something more momentous than any of our past tribulations." The Nation looked down solemnly and closed his eyes to the three words he added. "Something so grave..."

The audience let the three words sink in. It was so sudden, but there was something that stayed in everyone that was never there before... Then the Deutschland looked up with an intensified spirit.

"But do not ever forget that we _have_ suffered! Some of us have even _died _before! Remember the great battles, the revolutions, the depressions, the plagues, the catastrophes, the earthquakes, and the bloodshed!" Germany trembled.

"That's right! We are still here; we had overcome our conflicts. We made history! Nations, do not trouble yourselves with grim mentalities. Put it aside for this evening, and forge your inner strength for the coming days – your innermost strength! You and I WILL prevail. Our generations and our stories will recreate the world. We will continue to make history!" The German concluded. He breathed in and ended his monologue with humble thanks.

Switzerland felt himself suppress a smile. He saw Prussia stand up, clapping his hands. One by one, the Nations applauded a long, historical cheer that would re-echo in the walls of the council room to the very end. It was an unforgettable standing acclaim of enduring hope, determination, and immense willpower.

* * *

What was spoken earlier was not just a conducted speech written by two powerful Nations. They were the Words – they called it – that fueled the chamber of every country's heart. The fear that quelled inside was drained out by the brand new invigorating sense of optimism.

That evening, the atmosphere lifted to ecstasy as the air of the after party filled every space. Mingling countries gathered along the wide golden corridors, and in the banquet hall, buffet tables stretched with foods from across the globe, attracting every hungry Nation. The ballroom beside it was turned into a dance floor, with America and Britain constantly changing the tunes. A double staircase leading to private rooms on the upper floor bustled with activity. There were a couple of rooms Romania did not explore due to a lack of interest. He was too occupied entertaining his friend.

Bulgaria was clearly drunk from the shot contest he and Romania had seconds ago. "We should – hic – um, calm to Arthur, Rom!"

The Romanian turned to his friend and leaned even further on the edge. They were overlooking the people below from the upper floor's loft. He placed a hand on the nearest polished column. "You want to go to…that guy…inside that place?" Burping, he indicated the door to the ballroom. It was closed shut to keep the loud music inside. Romania watched a random Nation entering the rave and quickly shutting the door behind him.

Bulgaria laughed. "Ye! Let's just say hi and stuff."

"You're drunk, Bulgaria." Romania sighed, but he couldn't resist his laughter.

"Afraid I might barf all over him?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. You want to say thanks for the memorable speech or somethin'? Then barf all over the Brit who's probably _sconed_ by now?"

Bulgaria only responded with a chuckle, an empty bottle of brandy rolled away from his boot before he flopped to a lounging couch.

_ This is hilarious,_ thought the Romanian, _I got Bulgaria drunk and I wonder if he caught my joke…hah! Sconed, stoned. Ha, ha! What's a _scone_ again?_

Bulgaria started drooling on the upholstery, his eyes drooped to sleep, and all Romania did was put on his famous fanged-smile.

Leaving his friend to recover, the Romanian wandered around the upper floor. He was planning to give Britain Bulgaria's regards, but he was caught up with the lively feeling all around him.

He came across a corner room with Japan, dressed in his white uniform and China in his dark green ensemble. They were having tea in a peaceful room with their fellow countries; Thailand wearing his round glasses and white garb, Taiwan in her decorated uniform, and Vietnam with her emerald attire. Romania sneaked by the door only to be halted by Japan's invitation.

"Hello Mr. Romania, would you like to join us?" Japan opened the door for him. "We are going to have what America calls it our own little um…'jam' session in here."

Romania hesitated. "Nah, thanks, Kiku. I think I've had enough drinks to last me the whole night. Thanks, anyway."

"It is too noisy downstairs, aru," complained China, "I don't know how Hong Kong or South Korea can stand it with th-"

Out of the blue, a rush of two young countries collided to the door. Romania luckily dodged them as they vigorously made an entrance. One carried a microphone and a mat while the other was holding a gleaming silver tray of hot food.

"Sorry we're late," grumbled Hong Kong, careful not drop the delicious smelling dumplings, "one of us got distracted."

South Korea laughed when Hong Kong referred to him. "Ah! Seriously?! Don't tell me you didn't have fun, _da-ze_?!"

"That was not my idea of fun," murmured the boy.

"Dancing beats meditating any day of the week! It gets your chest pumping and bouncing, _da-ze_!"

Hong Kong just looked at his friend and made no further comment. They lingered by the door posts waiting for one or the other to go in the room first. But South Korea was a little preoccupied being cheery and Hong Kong hesitated out of courtesy.

Amused, China walked up to them, grabbed their ears, and pulled them inside. The other Nations took the food and the electronics to set up and then a few more Asian Nations poured in. Apparently they were having their own little feast, a little dinner dance get-together. It was moving to see them sharing each other's company in this little room, humbly tight and close.

On the sideline, Romania felt a little out of place. The moment was a picture perfect image of the Far East celebrating. What was he there for? He was not part of their family, really. After letting himself drink a cup of green tea, he thanked them once more and quickly coasted out of the room.

He toured the upper floor even further, passing by several open rooms occupied by countries and a micro-nation here and there. Then something abruptly caught his eye the moment he brushed past a softly lit corridor. It was a hall of fancy closed doors with a tag tied to each of their door knobs. Curious and out of boredom, Romania read each of them: "Private Piano Room", "Smokey Balcony", "Meds", "Archives" and "Presents".

He did not bother disturbing the "Private Piano Room", for he had an idea who was occupying it. He peered in the room tagged as the "Smokey Balcony" and found Netherlands and Denmark standing outside on the balcony in a deep conversation, one of them was smoking a pipe. _Of course! Hence, the name 'Smokey Balcony'_, he pondered to himself, merrily attempting to make up a joke in his mind. _Two guys, one smoke, and a balcony. Nothing interesting will come of that, for sure! _Romania silently shut the door, not wanting to disturb them.

He tried opening the door that was labeled "Meds" but it was locked shut. After attempting to open it multiple times, he finally gave up and proceeded to the next rooms. "Archives" contained a cluttered library of old and new books, some looked to be ancient with yellowing pages, while there were a couple of random metal filing cabinets, the entire room looked antique. He instantly looked for magical spell books. But when he found that there was none he moved on, his cheerfulness unfading. Romania cautiously went up to the one room he found rather interesting; "Presents".

The fanged Nation fixed his hat and entered the empty exhibit hall. At first, he thought the room was filled with historical artefacts since it was set up like a relic hunter's museum. Though looking closely at each labeled item, it was just someone's collection of cheap souvenirs from each country. He frowned, somewhat disappointed. _Just a bunch of cheap souvenir knick-knacks, _he believed_._

The country realized that they were all classified in a particular order of appearance on the world map, each organized under their country and labelled with the province or state or city it was from. He found America's souvenir section with the most things from its fifty states, from postcards to stamps to key chains. Africa had souvenirs of bottled sands, stones, rocks and tribal jewelry. Other countries had souvenirs like broken pieces from instruments, mini wood carvings, sculptures, magnets, bottle openers, bracelets, torn fabric, broken pottery and plates, and there was even a Lego piece from Denmark.

Romania smiled at the item collection and then he walked over to his own country's knick-knack. He was expecting a Dracula-related object, like plastic fangs or something.

_ That's what they mostly see me as_, he told himself. _Just because I've got this single fang in my teeth, doesn't mean I am suddenly Count Dracula! I mean, they could be joking around about me. Count Spatula and shit like that. Huh. That's pretty funny. Come to think of it I am a Count by – _he stopped.

Something shocked the Nation when he found his section of the exhibit. Under his display was a beautifully crafted gold badge! For a moment, he fiddled with his own emerald badge, pinned on the left front of his suit. The gold badge displayed was overpowering.

It was a rare sunset-coloured amber gemstone, brightly centered in a shimmering gold frame and with three chains woven to a beautifully painted Romanian flag on the end. The country was hypnotized by its beauty and he almost lost himself looking at it.

_ What is this doing here?_ He carefully took the amber badge from its dusty spot. _Who encased you in here, little precious? And with all the other cheap stuff in here, why are you the only one looking so fine? Not that I'm complaining. I feel flattered…_

"Amazing find isn't it?" the sudden ominous voice made him jump. Startled, he almost dropped his precious find when he turned around.

Romania felt a chill run down his spine. "Natalya?!"


	4. Surely Uncertain

**IV: Surely Uncertain**

The Swiss Nation was never a party animal.

Unfortunately for him, Liechtenstein dragged him around all over the place. She made him smile at Nations he did not care much about, she made him drink things that made him a bit nauseous, and she made him try many cultural foods that made him even more nauseous.

After he relieved in the washroom, Liechtenstein dragged him to the dance floor.

He resisted her tow for a moment saying, "Lili. I'm too full to dance."

Switzerland did not want to tell his adopted sister all that was in his mind. He had smelled too many smelly Nations, he got sick from the intake of foreign foods, he had shaken enough sweaty hands, and he clearly had had enough of the loud chatter.

As much as the Alpine wanted to stay out of partying and be left alone, Nations just randomly flock to greet him. He wondered if it was their interest in his sister or maybe they were just curious of his somber mood. As the night went on, and after he pretended to smile at countries he acquainted, there was worry gnawing at the back of his mind. Germany could understand his situation but Italy dragged him everywhere and Switzerland could hardly find him amidst all this.

"What is it, dear_ bruder_?" Liechtenstein asked, smiling gleefully with knowing eyes.

_ And why is she so energetic tonight? _Switzerland thought, silently blaming Hungary and Belgium.

His sister was truly enjoying every second of this world wide party. "I know you are tired," she said, maintaining her sweet shy composure. "But may you hold on a bit longer and join me to dance?"

Switzerland straightened up, giving in to her polite request. "All right, well maybe fooooor-!"

Before he could finish, Liechtenstein excitedly pulled him onward. She zoomed by Canada who held the door for the countries leaving the room.

When the two sibling countries entered the grand ballroom - it looked more like a night club than a glamorous hall - loud, pounding modern music welcomed them inside. Switzerland almost covered his ears as America and Britain played their deafening mainstream songs.

He looked around for any familiar faces under the electro flashes of strobe lights. He found Britain waving around wildly at the DJ turn tables bumping against America; both were in a drunken state. Spain and Romano were at the small corner bar where France was expertly tossing and mixing drinks. He spotted Greece by the wall sitting beside Egypt, watching Turkey dance wildly with someone in the middle of the dance floor. There were so many Nations dancing in the center with them that it was hard to get a glimpse at who the Mediterranean Nation was dancing with.

The ballroom used to look so exquisite, but for tonight it was transformed into a night club where dancers wore military uniforms and strobe lights replaced crystal chandeliers. The fine-looking central chandelier was even replaced by a disco ball.

_ No wonder a certain aristocrat isn't here,_ thought the Swiss. _The music is so loud I can barely hear myself think!_

A familiar figure with disheveled silvery, platinum hair and dark, purple-red eyes approached them with a beer bottle in hand.

"Hullo Gilbert," greeted Switzerland. He placed a protective hand on his sister's shoulder in case the man does anything out of the ordinary.

Prussia leaned against the Alpine and put on his trademark grin. "Calm down, Switzerland, I'm harmless as f*ck right now." The Prussian sounded sober. He was his usual boisterous self; drinking a bottle of beer that made no change to his behaviour what so ever, or so it seemed.

"Oh yeah," he burped with a quick excuse. "You gotta check out ze awesomeness happening on ze dance floor!"

Switzerland and Liechtenstein were led forward by the rowdy Prussian. They squeezed through the partying countries and found the white-masked Nation of Turkey dancing with a partner who they had never thought he would dance with.

Switzerland gaped. "Hungary?"

Beside him Liechtenstein cheered for her friend almost forgetting her manners. Switzerland could only stand there confused, yet amused at the same time.

Hungary spotted them watching her and she winked in their direction, making Switzerland twist a corner of his mouth. He watched the Hungarian being swept away by the masked Turk. The Nations twirled and spun and laughed like they had been dance partners before, like they had never fought each other in the past…

Prussia took a lasting gulp from his beer bottle and shoved it into Switzerland's hand to hold. "Take zis, Switzy. Zhis means war!" He turned away from the Swiss and added, "A dance war!"

Switzerland heard a maniacal laughter erupt inside the Prussian as he joined the two dancers. Nations surrounding them started to clap to the beat and cheer. Prussia let loose, synchronized with the Turk for a moment, then fluidly posed with Hungary in the middle.

Turkey laughed as he and Prussia followed in each other's steps, while Hungary strongly held her moves in between them.

"Gilbert, you jerk!" Turkey chuckled, keeping up with the Prussian.

Hungary smiled mischievously at both of them as she made sure the two were exhausting themselves. "Don't look so tired, Sadiq," she enticed Turkey, who let her loose from his wind.

Prussia caught her and she teased close to his face. "Careful, you might trip, Gilbert."

"Just shut up and dance Liz!" challenged the German.

They heard America compliment the three dancing countries with a booming voice from his mic. More Nations gathered around to watch them. This time, France, Romano and Spain were in the crowd. Even an awakened Greece and Egypt shoved their way closer to watch.

Gradually, the bunched up countries dissipated from the middle to dance with their own friends and partners. The dominance of Turkey, Hungary and Prussia influenced them to party even more. Liechtenstein looked to her brotherly country and asked him to dance. Switzerland hesitated for a moment, and then he gave in when a slower song came on. _Just this once, maybe._

Awkward with his footing, Switzerland stopped. "I - I can't, Lili." He pulled away from the girl. "This is not - you know...This is not my kind of thing."

The young Nation gave him a tender smile. "It's all right, dear brother."

But Switzerland regretfully gave her an uninterested look and turned to the door. He felt a sting in his chest as he turned away. Just as he was opening the door to leave, from the corner of his eye, he felt a heated gaze from a Nation he met earlier. Peering over his shoulder, he found that it was Belgium, looking annoyed with his behaviour. Belgium whisked his sister away and they disappeared elsewhere in the midst of the party, then Swiss Nation reluctantly left the dance and headed for remote isolation.

* * *

**_Writer's Ramble:_**

_For any implied couple-shipping, it's by coincidence. I don't intend to "sail ships" in Retrace. I mostly focus on the mood, the conflicts and the environment and so forth...hurrhurr... But I do hope you enjoy the implications. C: I am really open to any suggestions and or changes!_

_ Cheers,_

_Iv~_


	5. Hers

**V: Hers**

"What are you doing in here?" Belarus asked sharply.

Romania was still distracted by the beautiful amber badge he found. "Ugh…well…I was…" He thought fervently. _Going to say hi to Britain for Bulgaria's sake. There you go. I remember!_

"Bulgaria!" he said unexpectedly, making Belarus raise a brow at him. Not minding the confusion, he frolicked towards the door but the Russian country did not move from her blockading position. She remained barricading the doorway, her face unreadable and her eyes following his every move.

The Romanian scratched the back of his neck. "Ugh…I…ugh…Do you mind?"

Belarus stared him down with an eerily perplexing gaze. "You did not answer me, Romania."

The Nation rolled his eyes. "Belarus, I randomly ended up in here, now can you move out of my way?!" He stepped to her right, but she firmly placed an arm across the gap; he tried her left, she blocked his stride with her leg.

"Oh sheesh, what do you want from me?" He backed off and glared at her. "I was just looking around and I so happened to have wandered into this place."

Her head tilted slightly. "Did you go into any other tagged doors?"

"No, why?"

"Uh, huh…"

Now it was Romania's turn to subtly get answers. "I couldn't get in the one labeled 'Meds'," he said. "I figured it was some secret potion room or something where England would be dealing with extra sorcery and magical tomfoolery. It must stand for something along the lines of: Magical England Doing Stuff room." He smiled wickedly with pretense.

Belarus gave him a sideways glance. "The Meds room is not what you think."

"Oh, let me guess. It's where all emergency medicines are stored before the End or something? Mind calling it the Marvelously Enclosed Doomsday Sane-itarium?"

"It's none of your business."

"You know what's inside there, don't you?"

Belarus sneered, "So what? I'm not telling you."

"Fine!" Romania gave up._ I have a good clue of what may be inside that room anyway_, he told himself. "Now can I shove you aside, Miss Prissy Serious Face –" he tried shifting Belarus' strong arms aside so he can squeeze through the door, her resistance was so strong that she barely flinched, "– so I can move on with my life? Gah!" Giving up again, Romania stepped back as the woman resumed her solid blockade on the door.

Finally she relaxed. "So, you do not want to know why that badge you took was shinier than the rest?"

Romania looked at her suspiciously. Belarus narrowed her eyes and casually walked in. She left the doorway clear for Romania to leave, although he was now interested in what else she had to say. She stood in front of the Russian exhibit of souvenirs, eyeing the broken pieces before her.

The fanged Nation felt the amber badge in his suit pocket, he was really curious now.

Before he could say something, Belarus spoke, "Someone stole it from your country to best you, Romania. Don't you remember?" The Russian faced him. "It was later disposed of by that country, and ended up under Russia's possession. He, my darling Ivan, placed it here for safe keeping. I believe you know her very well…?"

Romania stood there, stunned. He was suddenly flooded with memories he had disregarded for years. It was as if a bloody photo album was reopened and flipped through. The bloody massacre...Transylvania...1919...Orphans. _My people. _The lives they took. What they did and what he did in return...He gritted his teeth at every thought.

Belarus told him to find his friend Bulgaria, she apparently saw the drunken Nation wandering around the garden with Ukraine. Belarus left the room and disappeared, probably to look for her brother Russia.

Meanwhile Romania lingered among the souvenirs. His eyes drifted to the Russian and German exhibits. Besides Belarus' matryoshka doll there was a beer cap, a random piano key, and a small stained figurine of the Hungarian Turul.

Angrily, Romania strode out of the room and closed the door behind him, the amber badge securely stored in his pocket and the image of the Hungarian Nation burned in his mind.

* * *

**_Writer's Ramble:_**

_This has to be the shortest chapter you'll ever catch me posting for Retrace xD_

_**Thanks to: Marcy Charli Zara(edits) and Turtle-tamer(tumblr)**_


	6. Deeper Trench

**VI: Deeper Trench**

Ever so gradually, the music lowered its volume. People started to hang around and converse instead of dance. Turkey and Hungary ended their playful dance by piling up on an unsuspecting Prussia. Plopping down and nearly bruising each other from the friendly tackle, they purposely smothered the German.

Prussia cried out, clearly annoyed. "Seriously you two, what ze hell?" He tried pushing himself up but their bodies pressed on him. "Get the f"ck off me!"

Pleased, Turkey got up first. Hungary was all too amused with their child play. She deliberately sat on Prussia's stomach and stubbornly stayed put with a smile on her face.

"Goddammit, Liz!" Prussia whined, trying to sit.

Hungary held out for Turkey to lend her a hand. Once she stood, she single-handedly picked up Prussia.

"Silly Gilbert," she smirked. "You are too much of a soft _schnitzel_."

America lowered the music even more as he announced the conclusion of the dance. It had been a few hours of festivities already and every country was exhausted from the all-night entertainment. Lights slowly brightened around the room and the doors were finally opened. Hungary fixed herself, planning to meet up with Austria.

Their Mediterranean friend nodded a farewell, but right when Turkey was about to join Greece and Egypt, a wild and confused Nation with a muddied pale green uniform rushed into the room. He collided unto Turkey who immediately pushed him to the ground in self defence. The Turkish Nation staggered up to him, realizing what he has done.

"Whoa, Bulgaria? Sorry man, it was an accident! I didn't know –"

The pale dark-haired Bulgarian squirmed on the floor on the verge of passing out. Hungary, Prussia and Turkey helped him up.

"Argh! My head is spinning!" exclaimed the bewildered Nation.

Freeing himself from their aid, Bulgaria fell to his knees, "Ukraine!" he randomly cried out. If it weren't for Prussia and Turkey catching his arms in time, the Bulgarian almost face-planted on the floor.

"You're seriously not making any sense." Prussia lifted the Nation's chin to inspect his inebriated state. "Can I snap you out of it?" he asked, but Bulgaria passed out before he could reply.

Prussia turned to his friends and readied a fist at the unconscious country. "Seriously, can I snap him out of it?"

"Don't!" Turkey snapped. "We oughta let him sleep it out or somethin'."

Prussia put his fist down and shrugged. "Maybe he needs a drink?"

Hungary and Turkey glared at him.

"Of water?" Prussia added with a grin.

Hungary looked around for any signs of Bulgaria's former companion. Instead of finding Romania, she found a blue-eyed Russian woman running towards them. She was wearing a classic Ukrainian military uniform of navy blue, complete with a hat and skirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" whimpered Ukraine. "I did not mean to hurt him! I just – I just wanted to – oh I'm sorry, Bulgaria! I did not mean to!"

Hungary went up to comfort Ukraine, her voice shook as she continued to tell them what had happened.

"He looked lost and I thought he could clear his head by going outside. He was practically sleepwalking with a bottle in hand as I led him out to the garden! The smell of flowers calms you down and a breath of fresh air is relaxing! I did not know he would overreact to them and - oh dear!" Her hands fluttered to her cheeks, unable to finish her sentence.

"Who doesn't overreact to a bunch of pansies?" Prussia snickered under his breath. Overhearing the comment, Hungary gave him an icy glare to be quiet.

Thankfully, the music was still loud enough to drown out their conversation from other countries in the room, and so Ukraine explained her embarrassment. She said Bulgaria ludicrously started flirting with her in a drunken stupor. He panicked when she shoved him away, and she felt she was the one to blame for all this. "I did not mean to startle him! I'm sorry, I didn't know Bulgaria –"

"He does not like you," interrupted a new voice.

Hungary stiffened when she instantly recognized the newcomer's accent.

"_Tsk, tsk_, Ukraine," the voice crackled. "He doesn't like you. Don't you read on your history? Not that anyone cares about past lives at the moment. I just got him that drunk so calm your skirts."

Hungary narrowed her eyes to angry green slits. The voice belonged to someone she had been avoiding the whole night.

Before her unwavering gaze, she looked at Prussia's wide-eyed stare and Turkey's confounded expression. The two of them were still holding the unconscious Bulgaria while she stood by Ukraine who turned to see the newcomer. Hungary did not need to turn around to know that Romania was standing right behind her.

* * *

Switzerland was pacing back and forth upstairs, overlooking the lobby. He was ashamed that he had abandoned Liechtenstein moments ago, and now he was debating whether to leave the party early. He wanted to return home to set up for the coming weeks but he did not want to ask his sibling Nation to leave while she was still with her friends.

He immersed himself with distractions. Passing the time, he fiddled with the fake plants, viewed the window, felt the lounge chairs and fixed the cushions. Then something else troubled him: Austria. They sat near each other during the meeting, but they never actually chatted for a moment. They had only exchanged glances but never a word was said to each other.

_ Unlike Hungary_, he pondered silently, _she managed to forgive and forget and dance with an old foe like Turkey. _He admired the Hungarian's strength. _Maybe I should…?_

Suddenly, an Italian voice echoed down the corridor. The voice carried swears and anger that somehow sounded unusually friendly. Switzerland peered over the loft.

"…this whole f*cking night," yelled a South Italian Nation as he marched out of the banquet hall followed by a jolly Spaniard. "You and your freakin' dance moves! F*cking annoying and embarrassing!" His Spanish companion ran up to him and tackled the annoyed Italian.

"Oh Romano," chuckled Spain, ruffling his friend's hair. "I can't wait to start packing up the tomatoes in my country! When I get home, I shall ship as many crates to Italy as soon as possible so you have your own full supply! Are you sure you don't want to hang out at my place next week,_ amigo_?"

Romano shoved himself away from Spain's hug, his hair tangled up to a poof. "I don't want to! You're stupid and I hate you!" He marched down the stairs and headed for the main entrance, Spain at his heels.

"Stupid tomato bastard, I can take care of myself!" Romano insisted. "My idiot brother's got everything done in Venice, now just leave me alone!" His words drifted outside, along with Spain's carefree hum-dee-dums. "Seriously Spain, it's not like the stupid global warming will kick my ass! Everything is under control!"

Switzerland watched them leave the building. More Nations poured out of rooms and stood by the main entrance. The Swiss Nation blinked a few times to take in the scene. It was that time now. The time to depart.

* * *

**_Writer's Ramble:_**

_This chapter was sort of a shout out to Spamano shippers out there! (If you've read Gutters and Walls it explains why I added Romano's role here.) I just had to add them bickering _;u;

_Hope you're enjoying this so far!_

_**Thanks to: Marcy Charli Zara(edits) and Turtle-tamer(tumblr)**_


	7. Elsewhere

**VII: Elsewhere**

Romania purposely bumped Hungary's shoulder with his own, aggravating her for a moment before taking his unconscious friend's arm and shooting Turkey and Prussia a revolted look.

"Well, Romania," the Prussian started. "I could have just left him on the ground squirming after Turkey knocked him out."

"Certainly, you could've," Romania said, tainting every word with derision. "You had that option and I swear you've done it before." He carried his friend towards an exit and gave Hungary a burning glare.

"You're welcome," she spat. Hungary did not wish to make amends with him at all, not even for the night's celebration.

With a flash of his sharpened tooth Romania leered at her. "I'm not grateful for what any of you have done," he mumbled, intending his words to bite the Nations around him.

At this, Hungary blazed with detestation, Turkey lowered his shoulders and frowned, Prussia stiffly brushed back his hair as if he did not hear anything, and Ukraine gripped Hungary's sleeve even harder, this time sobbing quietly. No one said anything as Romania carried away his drunken companion out of the room.

Hungary flinched back. _What made him say that? We've allied before and things are over with, but_ - a memory stopped the Magyar's thoughts, making her ache inside.

A rush of frustration severely tempted her to run up to the Nation, bruise him with her tough, iron frying pan, and fist punch him for good measure until he hits the ground. She would yell at him the harshest crude language she could muster. Her friends could see it. Her body was tensed, her heart pounded and she was ready to attack. Although, her favourite frying pan was not with her that evening, she would steal one from the kitchen. She was about to trudge forward to do her worst when Belarus came into view.

The music has been turned down and it felt like the dance party ended decades ago. Belarus informed them that Nations were leaving the party early. They joined her in the lobby, Ukraine fully recovered from the mess and Turkey reunited with Greece and Egypt. Meanwhile, Prussia and Hungary lagged behind.

The Hungarian was still lost in thought from the earlier events. Prussia tried cheering her up by summoning his pet Gilbird. The canary appeared, flying from a perch on the vaulted ceiling, to the Prussian's shoulder.

Prussia lit at the sight of his little friend. "Gilbird!" Petting the yellow bird, the Nation chuckled. "You had beer earlier, didn't you?" The bird chirped at him happily and perched on his head, making a nest out of his hair like always.

Hungary smiled at him. _Like always…_

Snapping out of her reverie, her eyes brightened at a sudden reflection. She had almost forgotten someone! Taking Prussia's arm, she hurriedly led him upstairs – the canary still comfortably nestled on the Prussian's head.

* * *

Like a hawk surveying the land, on the upperfloor's loft, Switzerland watched the Nations gather at the lobby. One by one, familiar company showed up. Japan, Germany and Italy emerged and started to bid each other farewell. China and the other Asian countries came out of the ballroom, fresh from dancing. They hugged and gave each other goodbyes as drivers called them for their scheduled rides home. America, followed by his brother, Canada, left the ballroom to also bid farewell and good luck to the Nations leaving early.

Switzerland looked out the nearest window to watch the countries pile into bus after bus. Japan, China and Hong Kong lingered longer to say a few words to Russia and Germany.

The Swiss searched for France and England and he found the two of them drunk and waving their farewells from across the driveway. He spotted Belgium and his adopted sibling Liechtenstein among the crowd. He found Netherlands and Denmark joining the Nordics and the Baltic Nations.

Switzerland's attention suddenly diverted to a ruckus at the stairs. He saw Hungary and Prussia heading to the piano room. Prussia greeted him as they shot past and he gave them a nod in response before they disappeared around the corner.

_ They are up to something, like always,_ he thought before turning his gaze back to the lobby.

The Nations were embracing each other. None of them could predict who would survive the End. None of them wanted to leave each other's company. It was miserable thought after miserable thought until it grew rather depressing all over again.

But the words from the day's great event were embedded in every one of them. He could see long lasting smiles being exchanged and unforgettable moments being made: Lithuania joking around with Belarus; Russia shaking hands with Sweden and Finland; America laughing with Egypt; Britain and Australia pestering Sealand and Hong Kong; Seychelles hugging France; Canada being tackled by Netherlands; Portugal embracing Brazil; Italy, Mexico and Spain tickling an enraged Romano…He even saw Romania shaking hands with Poland and Turkey who wrestled with him right after.

So many countries together… Switzerland almost turned away from the scene of goodbyes. It was beginning to feel emotional.

"Until another day, we will meet again!" America's voice bellowed, as the first few buses pulled away with waving hands and peering faces.

Switzerland heard him loud and clear from his perch, the words rung in him until he could no longer stand the loneliness on the loft.

He hurried downstairs and joined the few remaining Nations. They watched the line of their friends in limousines and buses, driving out the gate and on the long road stretched out before them…

* * *

The song he was playing was empty and hollow.

"Austria, darling?" Hungary approached him cautiously.

Prussia stood by, reluctant to disturb them. Austria was playing the piano with only his right hand, his fingers moving like a rusty robotic machine. The man's head was low, his eyes closed and his dark hair fell forward. He played a song so slow that it felt like his sadness was speaking through the instrument. There was something he held on his left hand. Ignoring it for the time being, Hungary sat by his left and rested against his shoulder, her right arm around the man she had once married; she whispered comforting words to his ear.

"Geez, has this guy been in here zhe whole night playing the piano?" Prussia interrupted. "What happened to the party-organizing-mode, Speckles? I mean seriously! You can see cobwebs forming around him! Someone should dust you."

The Prussian strode over to the nearest shelf and found a duster. His yellow bird left him and perched on the piano, disinterested.

"Earth to Austria and Hungary?" asked the bored German. "Anybody in there? Yoohoo?" He started waving the duster around the couple, purposely bothering their privacy with dirt and dust.

Hungary scolded her friend and tugged the duster from Prussia. He resisted.

"Fool, give it to me and I'll dust your face off!" Hungary yelled, fighting for the duster. "Don't make me take out my frying pan!"

Prussia prepared a reply for this. "What frying pan? You're defenceless without it, stupid girl-boy!"

They lunged at each other. Both countries accidentally bumped Austria, knocking his glasses off his nose. Stuck in the center of it all, the aristocrat was showered with filthy dust. Prussia and Hungary froze and expected him to get up and walk off or even explode with unimaginable fury. But to their surprise Austria simply fixed his glasses, waved off the dust and started laughing light heartedly. Hungary let go of Prussia, as Austria ended his choking laughter.

Hungary looked at him with concern. "Roderich?"

"I am completely fine, my dear," he said, clearing his throat and brushing away the dust from his hair and suit. "I just needed za bit of 'dusting off'." Austria shoved the mysterious box in his left pocket, and then turned to his puzzled companions.

"So…what now?" he asked timidly. "Has my well-organized party ended?"

Prussia tilted his head, disgruntled.

"Don't look at me like that Prussia." Austria further explained. "I had my fair share of zhe entertainment. See, I was downstairs during lunch and dinner earlier, greeting everyvone. I took Hungary to dance but they didn't play zhe waltz so I just wandered up here, played some songs and I've been thinking… just thinking about my projects at hand…"

Hungary gently fixed the Austrian's collar. "Silly Austria, I missed you downstairs."

"Yeah," Prussia interjected. "You didn't see her dancing with Turkey!"

Austria's eyes widened at Hungary.

Prussia grinned, barely containing his amusement. "Should I also mention ze belly dancing part? AHAHA!"

Hungary blushed then gave a mischievous wink. "He couldn't keep up with my moves."

Austria smiled at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, my dear," he said, while their albino friend squeezed next to him and started mocking a song on the piano.

For a while they just sat in front of the splendid instrument. Hungary escaped in the moment; the Austrian letting her lean on his shoulder and the Prussian making erratic notes on the keys –still annoying as usual. Soon after Prussia gave up playing with the piano, Austria flexed his fingers and prepared for a proper song.

A knock on the door suddenly snapped the three of them back to reality. They turned to see Switzerland standing there. "Everyone is ready to leave for the night – well – morning –sorry, I meant, dawn," he stuttered bluntly, his eyes not meeting Austria's. "I'll wait for you three at the front."

"Give these two a few minutes, Vash!" Prussia acknowledged. He glanced back to Hungary then Austria. "Don't make me and West wait!" With that, the Prussian strode by Switzerland and headed down the corridor, his pet bird fluttered up to him to nest on his head once again.

Hungary waited for Switzerland to join Prussia downstairs but the Alpine remained there a little longer until he finally lifted his face to an old friend. Austria jumped from his seat and walked up to Switzerland. They faced each other for a moment with no words to express. An awkward smile appeared in both of their faces, Switzerland extended a hand to him and Austria shook it firmly.

Hungary rolled her eyes then marched up to Austria and – with every etiquette principle thrown out the window – she gingerly pushed Austria to the Alpine. Startled, Switzerland was smothered in the Austrian's hug. Hungary joined in and the old friends freed themselves from thoughts of the past.

After they pulled away from each other, Switzerland stiffly nodded and headed downstairs, leaving the two Nations to themselves for a while.

Hungary stood there blankly staring at the door, until Austria took her hand and led her back to the piano. He was keeping something from her, she could sense it.

"I want to play a song, Elizaveta," he said giving her a questioning look. "But for once, I want something entirely different. Something I have not played before…"

* * *

**_Writer's Ramble_**

_It will be explained in the future why Romania's behaving like a...that. I've been making them interact like cat and dog, ya'know?_

_I rechecked the fifth Chapter and I forgot to say something about that key event. When Romania found the fancy badge he was reminded of Transylvania and the date __**1919**__. _

_During that time there was a Romanian revolt against the Magyars over Transylvania. Then you have the 1940 to 1944 conflict with Hungarians against Romanians all over Transylvania etc...I don't want to go in depth because I would start writing an essay but that's a general overview... _

_Transylvania is a hot topic between them. A hot spot. AHAHA Yeah._

_Final chapter next!_

_**Thanks to: Marcy Charli Zara and Turtle-tamer(tumblr)**_


	8. And So Begins The Serenade

**8: And So Begins the Serenade**

Romania settled with Bulgaria on the window seat. They were the only two Europeans amongst a group of South American countries all seated in the bus to the distant port, where their ships were waiting. The sky was starting to glow as it welcomed a new dawn.

The Romanian had a couple of questions squabbling in his brain, and he did not know when or whether they would ever be answered, like the "Meds" room and the amber badge. Romania did not want to bring it up to Bulgaria yet. _This was not his business anyway_, he thought. He felt for the amber badge in his pocket, reassuring himself that it was still there.

Bulgaria blearily woke up, his eyes flitting to his friend sitting next to him. "Romania…?" Right when he heaved forward to puke, Romania handed him an empty paper bag before he spewed. "_Blergh_!"

Romania snickered. "Talk about spilling the beans."

Bulgaria leaned back, catching his breath and holding out the smelly barf bag in front of him. "Oh, this is so messed up!"

"It _is_ messed up," Romania commented. "It's _puke_."

His friend laughed. "Thanks, though."

Romania smiled, covering his nose from the smell of his friend's breath. "For what? Ditching you earlier?" He stretched his legs and yawned. "Well, don't mention it. I'm sure you had fun with Ukraine."

Bulgaria rolled his eyes and leaned to the window. "Ha, ha. Very funny. No, thank you for getting me drunk."

They watched the world pass them by. Speeding along the highway, buses and limousines separated routes from their trail, taking the other group of Nations to their designated airports and docks.

It was quiet in their bus. The driver did not put on any music so the countries were either dozing off or looking out the window. No one really spoke. Everyone was simply lost in thought.

"My little brother, Moldova said 'Hi' by the way," Romania muttered. His friend did not stir so he went on. "Britain and Germany said 'Your welcome' after I thanked them for you. You were passed out when…when everyone was, you know –"

"Saying goodbye?" Bulgaria turned his head to him. "It must have been nice."

A heavy silence followed and Romania reclined his seat to lay further back. The country seated behind him did not mind; he could hear the man snoring sound asleep.

"Ro, did you say goodbye to everyone for me?"

"Of course, I did!" he replied, although he did not rebuild all of his own broken bridges, he made sure Bulgaria was not forgotten among the rest. "I said goodbyes to those you care about, especially Ukraine," he teased.

Bulgaria gave him a look of annoyance, so Romania shrugged off the subject and listed his own goodbyes. "I tackled Poland, almost spooked Norway – but honestly that magic-man does not flinch! I also made amends with Russia and Turkey and - oh I even told Moldova that joke –if you remember that old sinister Vlad the Ripper-Impaler one?"

The two of them burst out laughing. Romania was reminded of Britain, who also laughed at the Vlad joke when he mentioned it once in one of their days in the Magic Club. Out of the blue, the Nation realized he had not spent enough time with the British man and his other friends like America and Japan. He completely got distracted by his own selfish endeavours during the majority of party, exploring rooms and renewing old conflicts.

A moment passed when Bulgaria spoke again. "Remember when you and I used to be rivals?" he said, raising an eyebrow at Romania. "You stopped going under the name 'Vlad'."

Romania tightened his mouth. "I don't want to talk about it." He knew where this subject was going and it was not only Bulgaria who had been so curious for the answer. For a long time his assistants and a couple of his close human friends pondered on the topic.

The Romanian changed his human name numerous times to bury his first name, and he never returned to such question and had disregarded it for centuries. The only thing that continuously reminded Romania of his first human name was that old joke. _That Vladimir joke_…

Bulgaria looked at him with a questioning tone in his voice. "Ro, you just said you've made amends with Russia and Turkey." He narrowed his eyes. "What about Hungary? She's your nei-"

"Yeah, she's chilled," Romania snapped, distractedly. "We're cool."

Before Bulgaria could further question him, the bus pulled over to a halt and everyone shifted in their seats.

They could feel the morning ocean breeze enter the bus. Outside was an isolated airport a short distance away from the sea. There was an enormous plane waiting for them and alongside it were a couple of private jets. A little distance away was a dock lined with a few yachts for the Nations traveling by sea.

"Come on, Bul, we're heading back home and will you throw that out before you mistaken it as lunch?" He pointed to the barf bag his friend absentmindedly carried.

* * *

Hungary flipped through a song book she picked from the shelf where Prussia had found the duster earlier. As she looked through, one song in particular struck her interest after skimming its lyrics. She placed the sheets instantly in front of Austria.

"Something different," she said. Sitting beside the man, she waited for him to play.

"I have heard of zhis song before," replied the Austrian, his eyebrows wrinkled before the music notes. "Well, this is definitely not a song from my country. It was written by two Americans, Rodgers and Hammerstein...I see." He fingered through the other pages, and then rearranged them accordingly in front of him. "Indeed this_ is_ something different. But it's like I'm paying tribute to Alfred's mainstream American music rather zan my own classics."

Hungary was about to change her mind about the song, when suddenly Austria pressed his fingers on the polished keys. He started playing a chord from it. Then another, and another, and another, until the music sang from the piano, flawlessly orchestrated by the musical Nation.

Hungary reluctantly played alongside him. He let her play the lower keys, and when she faltered for a moment he easily fixed it with an excellent spontaneous recovery of notes. They started speaking to each other through the song, improvising from its composite and making some parts better. The song was short, but they extended it even further.

Within the melodic trance, Hungary slowly inched her face nearer to the Austrian. Their heads moved closer to each other almost subconsciously. Hungary started faltering even more as she concentrated on getting closer to the other Nation who inched forward for a kiss.

Austria gently muttered, "The End will never take this away from -"

"HELLO UP ZHERE?!" called a cranky Prussian, from all the way downstairs at the lobby. His loud voice echoed through the corridors, like an alarm. "I will take zhat piano away from you two if you do not down here! Sheesh, just hurry up, or we'll miss our flight! West is getting all antsy in ze limo!"

Austria pulled away and Hungary narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious of his current behaviours. The Austrian did not have to look at her twice to know what she was thinking. He could sense her suspicion so well.

He stood up before her, and fished out the suspicious box from his pocket. "Hungary, I have something here. Before we leave, I want you to have this – I mean – I want you to have zhis, _too_."

It was a slim rectangular box and when she opened it, she was greatly appalled by what was inside. The box contained a syringe carrying a glowing green serum. Capped with an unbreakable pointed casing, its needle was pinprick sharp, and it looked so fragile, yet dangerous.

She looked up at the country while she hid the serum in one of her pockets. They rushed through the corridors to head downstairs.

"Austria, can we talk about this? I don't think this will—"

"It has worked, it still is, and it will!" he explained to her in an urgent whisper. "It is a dose of survival. Trust me, my dear. Inject it when the day comes. Let no one else know of zhis. Just you and me."

"But what about Ludwig and Gilbert? Your people? And —"

"This works on our kind, not on normal beings." Austria's voice sounded like a hiss of a snake. "Unfortunately, I have a limited supply, and out of all other Nations I want you to surpass this with me. Just you and me, my dear."

Hungary stopped dead at her tracks, her words poisoned with discontent. "No, Roderich. No."

There were too many people she cared about and it was not just Austria. Lili, Vash, Feliks, Ludwig, Gilbert and Feliciano were just a few out of so many she could think of and besides their kind, her Magyars and the rest of the world deserved to surpass this upcoming event. The Nation firmly returned the box back to its maker.

"I am not the only one here," she bitterly replied then hastened away from him.

"Elizaveta, wait—!"

They rushed downstairs to the lobby where Prussia was tapping his foot impatiently by the entrance.

"Hey," Prussia intercepted. "Everybody's at ze awesome limousine. Are you two—?"

Teary-eyed, Hungary brushed past him but he caught her with a swing of the arm. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Liz! What ze heck is going on? Why is silly Franz Four Eyes looking all so worried with…?" Prussia caught the sight of a green needle Austria revealed when he approached.

The Austrian glanced around to make sure no one else was in the room. "Let me explain," he said slowly. "I am afraid this will only be between us three."

* * *

After that morning, the days that followed were the most excruciating days for the Nations and their people.

Finally…

The world held their breath.

The Nations made last minute arrangements.

The clock ticked.

Unfortunately…

The first flash had hit earlier than predicted.

The cataclysm.

At last, the End began...

* * *

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH shit goes down. xd Lol._

**_Writer's POINTLESSDUNKINDOUGHNUTRRRRRamble:_**

_**ahem* __  
_

_There is nothing to ramble about?_

_If you're curious to where the art will be located, they will__** slowly**__ be posted on tumblr: saviourless Er...yeah...that's all folks! OuO_

_Mooove on to the actual fic, also known as Part 2! :3_

**_APH Retrace. (Rated M for mentions of dead things and apocalyptic stuff.)_**

_Please review! If you do so, I will reply to you with the best hugs!_

_**Thanks to: Marcy Charli Zara(edits) and Turtle-tamer(tumblr)**_


End file.
